Field
The present disclosure relates to a ship using a liquefied natural gas (LNG) as a fuel, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for supplying a fuel to an engine of a is ship and an apparatus and a method for regulating a speed of a high pressure pump supplying LNG to an engine.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, in the case of burning heavy oil, marine diesel oil (MDO), or the like, that has been used as a fuel of various engines in ships in the related art, seriousness of environmental contamination due to various harmful materials included in an exhaust gas has increased, such that regulation for various engines of a ship using oil such as heavy oil, or the like, as a fuel has been intensified and a cost for satisfying this regulation has gradually increased.
Therefore, a ship that does not use the oil such as the heavy oil, the MDO, or the like, as the fuel or uses a minimum amount of heavy oil or MOD as the fuel and uses a clean fuel such as a liquefied natural gas (LNG), a liquefied petroleum gas (LPG), a compressed natural gas (CNG), di-methyl ether (DME), or the like, which are gas fuels, has been suggested as a solution, and many technologies of this ship have been developed.
Since the LNG is a combustible gas, a zone in which there is the possibility that the combustible gas will be introduced in the marine structure carrying or using the LNG has been designated as a danger zone, and an explosion-proof device has been used in the danger zone so that explosion or a fire does not occur at the time of introduction of the combustible gas that may occur in some cases.